shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Category talk:The Collosal Pirates
How fat are these guys? Colossal??? WOOOAAAHHHHH Matarrok 22:55, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Hahaha, it was only a matter of time until one of my categories got a comment! XD As for your question, i'll just let the Collosals answer that one. Be warned though, they're... >_> Well... At the very least, they're evil... Cook (Currently unnamed -_- ): Hm? This little guy's calling us fat? Heh!! As if!! I'M the only well-fed one around here! Those other Division Commanders i'm supposed to work with, including our captain, are nothing but skin and bones! ...Speaking of, boy. I'm curious... Exactly what do you taste like...? Ava: Enough, you glutton! You're getting on my nerves! Now then... Listen here, guy. We're not fat. We're The Collosal Pirates, because we're the top dogs around here! Our power and influence is immense! And the whole world should know that by now! So don't you dare forget it! Iyaga: Blah blah blah... You're missing the point, Ava. And the cannibal over there didn't even make an effort to explain, though it's no surprise... Look here, pal. We're the Collosals because we have our own pirate armada. So we got this name from our crew's size. Though what Ava said has SOME truth to it... Ava: Shut up, perv! I'm right and you know it!! Don't you DARE try and correct me! Iyaga: Why you...!! I'm SO tempted right now to take you by the throat and-!! Yomi: And what, Iyaga? Ava and Iyaga: Yomi!! Yomi: As the crew's first mate, i'd know more than anyone here, aside from our captain, why we're called The Collosal Pirates. So i'm going to explain, because quite frankly... You're arguing's getting on my nerves! And I want to silence those voices of yours...! Ava and Iyaga: hard O-OK Yomi...! Yomi: We're called The Collosal Pirates because our threat level to the World Government is... Well, rather impressive, to say the least. Hehe...! It amuses me to see how terrified the Marines have become of us... I can't wait to see their faces for myself when we end up being the ones who find the One Piece. Heh... Hehehehe!! Their frightened reactions will be SO priceless!! ...I JUST CAN'T WAIT!! are heard as the ground vibrates. The other Division Commanders look behind them in shock Thud... Thud...! Thud! Thud!! Thud!!! THUD! Yeren: You're quite excited today, aren't you, Yomi? Yomi: Captain!! You're here?! Yeren: Of course I am. I want to end this dispute once and for all... Now then, squirt... over Matarrok while sitting down on the floor and looks down upon him This crew of mine is called The Collosal Pirates, not only for our power, crew size, and threat level, but because of MY size most of all! After all, I may not be as big as other Giants, but i'm still huge!! AND powerful!! And furthermore, I have one of the strongest Zoan Devil Fruits in existence!! I AM a Behemoth!! This is also why I gained the moniker, "Eclipse!" Now do you understand, boy? We are The Collosal Pirates, not because of weight, but because of me!! And ONLY me!! I''' am what made this crew so great to begin with!! And '''I am the one who will find the One Piece!! And once I do, me and my crew will achieve the Absolute Freedom we've been dreaming of!! We will finally be capable of doing whatever we please, and noone will be able to stop us!! NOW do you get it, boy?!! I am the one responsible for the name!! ME!! ME!! ME!! Yomi: Ah, that's right... It was because of the captain. Ava, (unnamed) Cook, and Iyagasolemnly: Agreed... ... Me: Well, uh... There you have it... I guess... Seems the Collosals are a bit more tame today. So that's always a blessing... >_> Umm, so Matarrok... Did that answer your question? been sweatdropping since the Collosals stopped talking Wyvern 0m3g4 05:38, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Ermmm *Is backing away slowly* Yeah I think I understand now. *teleports away*